New Life
by Oathvion
Summary: Shiro Mochida lives alone with his sister due to some issues in the past, he decided to live his own life but his sister decided to follow him. Now in his second year of high school he will meet some people that will change his life. (First story, don't hate).
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live! New Life**

A/N: I've got into Love Live recently and I think it's a really good anime and I love it, so yeah I've been thinking about doing this fanfic for some time, anyway, let's get the story started. (First Fanfic ever, please don't hate, oh and those that hate OC males in this anime just don't read this).

Chapter 1. New School

"Big bro! Wake up already or you're going to be late to your first day" I heard my sister calling for me

"I'm already awake… I'll be down in a bit" I replied to her

A few minutes later I got ready and went downstairs to see my sister doing breakfast

"You know you don't really have to do my breakfast right?"

"Yeah yeah, but I can do it since I'm doing mine too, or does it bother you?"

"Meh, I'm fine with it, I'm glad I have a sister like you"

"You better be grateful!"

"Hehe, well time to eat"

After me and my sister ate our breakfast we left the house and went directly to school and after a few minutes we got to my sister's school, she was still in middle school and next year she would go to high school

"See ya later big bro!"

"Yeah, I'll come for you once I'm out from school Naomi" I said my goodbyes to her and went straight to my school.

I got to the entrance after a short time, I attend to Otonokizaka High and this is my second year here, some time ago this was an all-girls school but due to the short student applications the school was getting, they decided to make it a co-ed school so that males could also assist here.

I got to my classroom after a while and got in a seat near the window and on the back of the classroom, a few minutes later class was about to start and everyone got to their seats, then the teacher entered.

We soon started with introductions, sadly I was still tired and didn't paid too much attention but soon recovered from my short sleep to see that I was going to be next.

"Hello! I'm Honoka Kousaka, I hope I can be friends with all of you!" I heard the girl in front of the class, she had orange hair and blue eyes, and she looks like those type of girls that get excited about almost everything.

'She's kinda cute…' I started to think

"Okay you can take your seat Honoka, well now the boy at the back" I heard my teacher and noticed she was talking to me "Why don't you introduce yourself" I got up from my seat and walked to the front

"Hello everyone, I'm Shiro Mochida, I hope I can get along with all of you"

 **I know it's short but take this as a prologue, I'll put more details about my OC's later and I promise that the next chapters will be longer.**

 **Well I'll see ya all on the next chapter.**


	2. OC's Details

**OC's Details**

 **Name:** Shiro Mochida

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** August 25th

 **Blood type:** Type O

 **Appearance:** Black short hair and black color eyes.

 **Height:** 166 cm

 **Favorite food:** Strawberries

 **Name:** Naomi Mochida

 **Age:** 14

 **Date of Birth:** November 14th

 **Blood Type:** Type O

 **Appearance:** Short black hair and black color eyes, same as her brother.

 **Height:** 157 cm

 **Favorite food:** Oranges

 **Those are the OC's the story will have at the moment I may add more as the story goes.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.** Meeting them

After I introduced myself I went back to my seat and after some other introductions the bell rang, as soon as everyone started to leave the classroom and go outside the girl with orange hair approached me.

"Hi, you're Shiro right?" She asked me

"Yeah, and your…umm, Honoka correct?

"Mhmm"

"So, you need anything?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go eat with me and my friends"

As she said that, I saw through the door two girls

'They must be her friends, they look nervous, I don't think I should stick with them for now' "Sorry, but maybe some other day" I left as soon as I said that

"Oh… ok"

I felt a little bad for her, but I didn't want anything to get awkward, so I just went to look for a place to eat my lunch. I found the rooftop after a while and there wasn't anyone here.

"Perfect"

I just started to eat my lunch and after a while I finished, I ended up looking to the scenery I could see from the rooftop.

"Hmm, nice view, I should come here everyday"

Then the bell rang and I decided to head back to the classroom. After like 4 hours or more school finally finished and I was on my way to pick Naomi from school when someone called for me.

"Shiro!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Honoka"

"Hi, you going home?

"Not really"

"Oh… well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Akihabara with us"

"Us?"

"Yeah, huh? Umi, Kotori? What are you doing over there, come here"

I saw from the distance two girls that were on their way here.

"H-hey…" Said the gray haired girl

"H-hi…" Said the blue haired girl

"Hey there" I replied 'They look a bit nervous but Honoka isn't like that' I started to think

"So will you come with us?" Asked Honoka

"Umm, well I guess I could, but, do you mind if I bring someone else?"

"Huh? Who?"

"My sister"

"Well sure why not?"

"Ok, I Just have to pick her up from school, I'll be back in a bit"

"Wait"

"Huh? What is it Honoka?"

"I'll go with you"

"What?!" I heard the blue haired girl yell all of a sudden "Are you sure Honoka?"

"Huh? Well yeah, you don't mind right Shiro?"

"Well, no I don't mind at all"

"Ok let's go then! We'll be back in a bit"

"Wait Hono-"

"Let her go Umi"

"But… Kotori…"

"I'm sure nothing will happen, you know, Shiro doesn't look like a bad guy"

"Well, I guess"

"Honoka will be fine, don't worry"

After me and Honoka left Kotori and Umi we started going to my sister's school.

"So is it far?"

"No, we're almost there, don't worry"

"So… umm, why you didn't want to eat with us a while ago?"

"Uhh… I-I didn't want to make anything awkward, when you asked me that, I saw your friends and they looked really nervous"

"Oh that, haha, Kotori and Umi are always shy around boys, but they wouldn't really mind you to be with us, they could start to act nervous around you yeah, but with time I'm sure they will start to trust you"

"I see… and how come you're not shy around me?"

"W-well, I don't know"

"It doesn't matter, anyway, we're here"

"Oh, she attends here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that my sister attends to this school too"

"Ah, I see" then I suddenly heard someone

"Big bro!"

"Huh? Oh hey Naomi"

"Hi, mmm? Who is she big bro?"

"Oh yeah, she's Honoka, she wanted to meet you so she came with me"

"Hello, I'm Honoka Kousaka, what is your name?"

"I'm Naomi Mochida, umm, are you my brother's girlfriend?"

"Huh?!" Honoka blushed and I did as well

"N-Naomi, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend!"

"You don't have to yell at me"

"Oh yeah" Honoka started to talk to change the topic "You want to come to Akihabara with us Naomi?"

"Well… you're fine with that big bro?"

"Mmm? Of course I am, you wanna go then?"

"Yeah let's go!"

"She's full of energy" Honoka said as Naomi started to jump around like a child when he gets a new toy

"Hehe, yeah, that's my sister for you"

"I just noticed, the two of you really look like your brothers"

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, your hair and eye color are the same and the two of you have almost the same kind of hair style"

"Well, I guess, anyway, shall we go? I'm sure Kotori and Umi are waiting"

"Sure, let's go"

"Naomi, c'mon let's go!"

"Ok" she had a really big smile when she said that, I guess she like to go to Akihabara, she never told me though

After we picked my sister from school we started going back to my school to meet up with Kotori and Umi, we got back really quick in my opinion.

"Kotori! Umi!" Yelled Honoka "We're back!"

"Yeah, I see that, mmm? Is that your little sister Shiro? Asked Kotori

"Yeah, c'mon Naomi introduce yourself"

"Ok. Hi! I'm Naomi Mochida"

"Hello there Naomi, my name is Kotori Minami"

"And I'm Umi Sonoda"

"You have really beautiful friends big bro, is one them your girlfriend?" Everyone blushed at that question

"Naomi! I just told you that I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Jeez… chill big bro, you don't have to yell, but it's really a shame none of them is your girlfriend, they're all really beautiful"

"Well, thanks Naomi" Said Kotori while she was still blushing

"We should go already or it's gonna get late" I started talking to drop this odd conversation my sister started

"Yeah, let's go" Honoka agreed and then everyone did too, then we started heading to the station to get to Akihabara

 **A/N: Well, I took my time to make a new chapter huh, school's killing me right now, that's why I'm making progress so slow.**


	4. Quick update

Heya, just a quick update since I left the story for quite a while.

I'm still working in the story but i've been really busy and I'll be fixing a lot of grammatical error in the story.

I'll have a new chapter in a few weeks, later guys and girls.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Daily Days**

 **A/N: So, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I just ran out of ideas so I just decided to upload this, enjoy I guess.**

We were on our way to the station to get to Akihabara, and on the meantime my sister kept insisting about one of the girls being my girlfriend.

"One of them has to be your girlfriend" Naomi kept saying

"Are you seriously going to keep that up?" I told her almost yelling at her

"Yeah, because I know one of them is your girlfriend"

"I'm done… change the conversation girls…"

"Umm, I don't really know what to talk about" Kotori said

"I know" Honoka said suddenly "Naomi"

"What is it?"

"You have a boyfriend don't you?"

"What!?" Naomi started to blush from the question

'Oh, payback, I get it haha' I said to myself

"You heard me"

"N-No I don't!" Naomi yelled while blushing madly

"See how it feels now"

"Yeah, I guess, sorry"

"It's ok Naomi" Kotori said to Naomi

"Yeah don't worry about it, we forgive you" Umi said accepting Naomi's apology as well

"Hey, here's the station" I said to the others

"Oh yeah come on, let's get to Akihabara!" Honoka said with her cheerful self

So the afternoon went by pretty fast and it was now evening, we were on our way to our own houses.

"Pretty fun day we had" Said Kotori

"Yeah" I agreed with Kotori

"We should go everyday afterschool" Said Honoka with a smile

"Don't exaggerate, if we do that it will get boring" Umi Said

"I guess you're right"

"Well, we take this route, so, see you girls tomorrow" Shiro Said immediately walking away with Naomi

"Wait!" Someone yelled, it was Honoka "I take this route too"

"Really? I thought you lived near Kotori and Umi"

"We don't live so close from each other, but yeah, my house is this way, so, let's go"

"Alright, let's go Naomi"

"Ok"

After a few minutes Honoka stopped right in front of the Japanese sweets shop that was really close to our house

"Mmm? What is it Honoka, you want some sweets?" I asked her

"I actually live here" she answered

"Wait, really? Then we live really close to you" Naomi said

"Huh? Where do you live?" Honoka asked

"Right over there, just 3 houses away from yours" I told her pointing towards my house

"Wow, then we can go to school together everyday" Honoka Said cheerfully

"Guess so"

"You don't seem too happy that you'll see me daily"

"Are you saying you'll be visiting in weekend or what?"

"Maaaybe" She said with smile

"Big bro, I'm hungry" I heard Naomi

"Wait what? You just ate in Akihabara"

"But I'm still hungry"

"Ugh fine, well we gotta go Honoka, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you"

After we said our goodbyes to Honoka we went home and I made some dinner since Naomi was hungry, after that we went to bed.

"Goodnight big bro"

"Goodnight Naomi"

I was in my room already in bed when I got a message from Honoka (we exchanged contacts in Akihabara)

 **Honoka: I'll go to your house in the morning so we can go together, be ready :)**

"You have to be kidding" I said chuckling and I replied her

 **Shiro: Fine, I'll be ready, but I go with Naomi to her school, don't know if you'll mind.**

I got a reply after a few minutes

 **Honoka: Don't worry, I don't mind.**

And with that I just went to sleep.

The next morning, I was ready for school, I just had to wait for Naomi

"Naomi, are you ready?" I asked her

"Give me 5 minutes" She replied

Then I heard the doorbell, right away I went to open the door, and right as I expected Honoka was right there.

"Are you ready Shiro?" Honoka asked me

"Yeah, just waiting for Naomi, come in Honoka"

"Your parents won't mind?" She asked

"..."

"Shiro?"

"No... they won't, don't worry..."

The moment she asked that, I slightly felt pain, I don't want to tell Honoka everything I've been through, at least not yet.

We went to the living room and sat in the couch while we were waiting for Naomi

"So... are your parents out right now?" She asked

"Yeah…" 'Please, stop talking about that…'

"I'm ready!" I heard Naomi "Huh? What are you doing here Honoka?

"I'm going with the two of you since we take the same route"

"Oh really?! That's really great, I'll be able to see you daily!" She said really happy

"You like me that much?"

"Yep, you're really funny and beautiful, I wish you were my brother's girlfriend" Honoka immediately blushed

"Naomi…stop it…" I told her

"Fine fine, sorry" She apologized

"Don't worry about it" Honoka told her "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

After a while we left Naomi in her school, said our goodbyes and went to our own school. Right in the gate were Umi and Kotori waiting for Honoka, they got surprised when they saw the two of us together.

"Huh? Honoka, you came with Shiro?" Asked Kotori

"Yeah, you would be surprised by how close we live from each other"

"How close exactly?" Asked Umi

"3 houses away from mine" Honoka answered

"What?! That close?!" Umi yelled out of nowhere

"Is there a problem?" Honoka asked

"N-Not at all, sorry for bursting like that" Umi apologized

"We should go to class or we're gonna be late" I told them

"Y-Yeah let's go"

So lunchtime came really fast in my opinion, and Honoka invited me to eat with them again, I agreed this time and I told them that the roof was a really good place to eat lunch since there was no one there and the view was great.

"Here we are" I said right as we got to the roof

"You were right, no one comes here" Honoka said

"But are you sure we can be here?" Umi asked a little worried

"Don't worry, I made sure to ask first if we could come here" I told her

"Oh ok"

"Well let's eat" Kotori said joining the conversation

"All right"

"Hey Shiro, you never told me, where are your parents in the mornings, working?" Honoka asked me

"…Yeah, they're working, but they go really early so we don't see them off" I lied

"Oh, what is their work?"

"Not saying anything"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to"

"But why?"

"Already told you why"

"Oh come on, you can tell me"

"Please stop insisting, I won't tell you" 'Stop it Honoka' I started to get a little angry but I don't want to say anything

"Fine, but I'll make you tell me one day"

"Yeah, we'll see"

"Hey Shiro, you go with your sister to her school right?" Kotori asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Why can't she go alone? I mean, she's already in middle school and on her last year"

"Well… last time, she went alone, the moment I was out of school, I found her sitting on a chair of a restaurant that's near her school, I asked her why she was there and not waiting for me in the school and she said that she never went to school because she got lost"

"Really? How did she got lost if the restaurant was really near her school?"

"She gets lost really easy if someone's not with her, even if the place is right in front of her" I said while I laughed a bit

"Well, it seems she's kind of clumsy" Umi said

"Yep she is"

After a few minutes we finished eating and the bell started to ring, we went to class right away.  
So I felt time go really slow this time and after what I felt like hours school finished.  
I picked up my sister from school and we said our goodbyes to Kotori and Umi where we split up, of course Honoka came with us, after a while we got her house and as she went inside me and Naomi went to our house.  
And that was the daily routine, days went by and I felt like this was how my life was going to be from now on, I'm glad I met the girls, because of them, my life has been relaxing, pacific and really funny. I slept with a smile in my face waiting for the morning so that I could go to school and be with the girls talking and laughing but I can't shake the feeling that something really interesting will happen and it won't be something really good.


End file.
